Madly In Love
by morgan-marquez
Summary: Alice realizes her mistake in leaving Underland. She's fallen madly in love with everyone's favorite hatter. Can she tell him the truth?  Tarrant realizes his mistake in letting her go. Has he truly fallen in love with Alice? Can he tell her the truth?R


Madly In Love

Chapter 1: Fairfarren, Alice

**Alice's POV:**

"Come aboard then, Ms. Kingsleigh! We set off for China in less than a half hour!" Lord Ascot called from the deck of the ship. I walked up the boarding dock, my blonde, tangled hair flying about me in the wind. I stood at the bow of the ship and gazed into the water.

_"You could stay," Hatter had said, with certain sadness._

_ "What an idea. What a crazy, mad, wonderful idea. But, I can't. There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do," I replied, the same sadness tuning my voice. "Be back again before you know it!"_

_ "You won't remember me," he said, all too sadly._

_ "Of course I will! How could I forget?" I paused, "Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

_ "I haven't the slightest idea," he replied, staring into my eyes as if they held the answer. He walked closer and whispered in my ear, "Fairfarren, Alice."_

"Fairfarren, Alice," I whispered to myself. Hatter's bright green eyes appeared in the water. I gasped.

"Alice? Are you alright?" Lord Ascot asked. I shook my head.

"No. I must get off. I have somewhere I need to be. You can handle trade on your own can't you?" I asked him. He nodded and I ran down the boarding dock. I kept running down the streets of London into the woods behind Lord Ascot's estate. There it was. The rabbit hole that led to Underland. To Hatter. Here goes nothing! I jumped.

**Hatter's POV:**

_"Fairfarren, Alice"_ These words rang through my head constantly ever since Alice left. Ah, Alice. Her blonde hair, her tea brown eyes, her wondrous madness. Everything about her was just…muchy. She had a tremendous amount of muchness. I was climbing the stairs in the White Castle when I noticed a hanging on the wall. A tapestry marked with the Frabjous Day.

"Oh, Alice," I groaned, and ran upstairs. When I got to the room I'd been assigned, a large, red dress that resembled a playing card was hanging in the wardrobe. I recognized it as the dress that the Red Queen had made for Alice when she grew to a tremendous size.

"Alice!" I cried again. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were turning a hazel color rimmed with red.

"The bloody red quean has taken me Alice from ma!" I screamed. I began to tear the room apart. When I had calmed down, the room was a wreck. The curtains were shredded, the mirror was broken, and the wooden wardrobe was left only as splinters. The only thing remaining in tact was the bed and the over sized dress Alice once wore. Although it was made from curtains, she looked rather stunning. I picked it up and buried my face in it. It still smelled like roses and Alice's favorite tea, chamomile. I sobbed in the dress. I heard the sound of a needle hitting the marble floor.

"Mallymkun, come in," I said. I dropped the dress.

"Hatter? You miss her don't you?" she asked, jumping on my shoulder.

"Miss her, yes. I'm afraid I-" I stopped. I love Alice. I just didn't want Mally to know. She'll be back, she promised.

"Here. I found this in here before you came up," she said. She pulled out a necklace with a dragon's claw holding a pearl.

"Alice's necklace! Thank you Mally. Thank you very much!" I laughed. I put the necklace in my pocket and asked Mally to leave the room. I needed my rest…

**Alice's POV:**

I exited the hall of doors, remembering to drink only a little of the pishalver and eat a little bit of upelkuchen to grow to my proper size. I looked up and saw smoke coming up in spirals toward the sky. Absolem! He can tell me where Tarrant is! I followed the smoke from his hookah pipe.

"Absolem!" I called down to him. I stuck out a finger for him to land on and he did so.

"Hello, Alice," he sneered.

"I must find Tarrant! Do you know where I could find him?" I asked.

"Last I heard he was staying at the White Queen's palace, in your old room," he answered. I said thank you and whistled. The bandersnatch slid through the leaves and I climbed aboard. I told him to take me to the White Queen's castle and he obliged. Next thing I knew I was knocking on the door of the palace.

Chapter 2: The White Queen's Palace

**Alice's POV:**

McTwisp opened the door.

"Alice! Welcome back!" he cried. I nodded and he let me in.

"May I speak with Tarrant? It's terribly important," I inquired.

" Of course, Alice but, I must warn you. Tarrant has been feeling rather under the weather. He may not want visitors," McTwisp explained nervously.

"I understand," I replied. McTwisp led me up the marble stairs. I stopped at a tapestry on the wall. It showed me in my armor, holding the vorpal sword.

"Come on, then. This is it," he said. McTwisp knocked three times and we heard, "Come in McTwisp." My dear Hatter.

**Hatter's POV:**

McTwisp entered my room. He's the only one who knocks before entering.

"How can I be of service, McTwisp?" I asked. McTwisp looked into my eyes with horror.

"Your eyes, Hatter! They're-" he started.

"Blue. Yes. I miss her terribly. I don't think I'll be around much longer if I can't see her one more time,"

"Miss me no more, Tarrant. I've come back. Permanently," came a voice from the doorway. There stood Alice. My Alice. I took me a moment to take it all in. My Alice has returned!

"Alice! Oh Alice! You're back, you're back! You're back, now that you're back we can have tea, explore the Underland together and-"

"Hatter!" Alice interrupted.

"Fez. I'm fine," I said. Alice ran toward me. She hugged me tightly.

"Alice, I-" I was interrupted. "Majesty," I said, "How may I be of service?"

"It is not your service I require Tarrant. I must borrow Alice for a while. Excuse us," she said, taking Alice's hand and leading her away.

"So close!" I cried.

"To what?" Mallymkun asked. I jumped. I forgot she was in the room.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I replied. But this was a lie. I was mere minutes away from telling the woman of my dreams that I love her. I guess it'll have to wait.

**Alice's POV: **

I followed the White Queen to a tall tower. She unlocked the door with large iron key on a blue ribbon and led me inside. It was the most beautiful room I'd ever seen. It had a large window with a window seat that looked down into the courtyard, a bed with blue silk sheets, a tall wardrobe filled with dresses in every shade of blue imaginable, and a bookshelf filled with books! I walked over to the wardrobe and ran the silk sash of one of dresses through my fingers.

"Tarrant made those for you. He asked specifically if he could. 'I know all her favorite colors' he said. He did a fine job didn't he?" the Queen whispered. I nodded.

"Majesty?" I asked.

"Call me Mirana, Alice," she replied.

"Mirana? Why did the Hatter make me all these dresses?" I asked.

"Let's just say he has unexplainable feelings for you, Cricket," she replied.

"Cricket. That's what he calls me," I sighed. Mirana smiled knowingly and left the room. I decided to go read in the courtyard. I grabbed a book about Underland and headed down the stairs. I recognized Tarrant's voice from his room. His door was open so I had to stand against the wall a few inches from the doorway.

"How do I tell her March?" he asked. March laughed.

"Invite her to tea!" he cried and laughed hysterically.

"What an excellent idea!" Hatter exclaimed. "I'll ask her right now!" Oh no! I ran halfway up the staircase that led to my tower and walked down again. Hatter was just coming out of his room when he saw me.

"Ah, Alice! Just the girl I was looking for!" he said. I probably blushed, "I was wondering if you'd join me for tea tomorrow after noon?"

"I'd be delighted Hatter!" I smiled. He grinned a grin worthy of Chess. He skipped back to his room and I walked past. Of course, he was doing the Futterwhacken!

**Hatter's POV:**

A date! I have a date with Alice! I'm so happy I did the Futterwhacken at top speed! I ran to my trunk. I had to find my best tea set. The one with Alice's favorite blue teapot! Her favorite color is blue. I wonder if the garden will give me some blue roses. That would be lovely. And what to eat? I'll ask Mirana! She'll know! I turned my attention to my trunk. Where is that teapot? I know! I'll head down to the kitchen.

I walked down the marble staircase and through the entrance hall. The kitchen off the entrance hall was empty so I guess I'll have to cross the courtyard. I pushed through the heavy doors to the courtyard. I stood on the stair and looked around the large courtyard. The cherry trees were beautiful and seemed happy. Clearly, the gardeners had been speaking to them. Underneath a cherry tree was another beautiful sight. Alice sat on a stone bench reading a book, no doubt with plenty of pictures. I couldn't let her see me. I had waited until she was concentrated and snuck past her. I opened the door to the kitchen and ducked to avoid being hit in the face with a cake.

"What's the cake for March?" I asked. I tasted a bit of it.

"For Alice's return of course! We're serving her tonight at dinner!" March cried.

"If its for Alice its not sweet enough," I said dreamily. I snapped back and asked, "Have you seen Alice's favorite tea pot? The blue one?" March nodded and opened a cupboard above his head. He pulled out the teapot and threw it at me. I caught it by the handle.

"Careful!" I cried. I cradled the teapot in my hands and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hatter!" an excited voice called from behind me. Alice. I turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Alice. I've recently begun thinking about words that begin with the letter S. Spectacular. Sweet. St-Stunning," I stuttered, staring into her deep brown eyes. They seemed to go on forever. She said goodbye and walked back to her tower. She truly was…stunning. Hold yourself together Tarrant! I had my teapot. Now for the roses.

Half an hour later I arrived at the garden near the entrance to The Hall of Doors. A young rose greeted me at the gate.

"Hello, Bud. Are there any blue roses you can spare?" I asked. Bud nodded and pointed a leaf toward a patch of non-living roses. There were many colors. Red, blue, yellow, pink, even purple! I picked a dozen blue roses and thanked Bud as I closed the gate. That took care of the roses. The only thing left to do is to talk to Mirana about the food to bring. I walked cheerfully down the winding path back home. I walked past McTwisp's house. He was watering the lilies in his front garden.

"Hello, Tarrant! Those roses are beautiful!" he called as he approached the fence.

"Almost as beautiful as the girl they're going to," I sighed.

"Alice will love them," he smiled, "Better get back home. I heard your sister is looking for you." Uh oh. When Mirana is looking for me it usually isn't good. I ran the rest of the way home and knocked on the door leading to Mirana's room.

"Come in, Tarrant," she called from inside the room. I opened the door.

"You wanted to see me, Mirana?" I replied. She nodded and I stood before her.

"As you know, tonight is a celebratory dinner honoring Alice's return. She needs an escort. Of course the Tweedles, McTwisp, and Absolem have offered to do it but I know there is one man who she would prefer to have on her arm for this evening," she began. My face lit up.

"You mean-" I started, unable to finish because of shock.

"Yes, Tarrant. Alice has requested you as her escort for this evening," she finished. I got up and left the room. I had to meet Alice at the top of the tower stairs and escort her to the banquet hall at the south end of the courtyard at six o'clock. That was half an hour from now! I rushed to my own room on the floor below and opened the wardrobe. I pushed aside three green suits and Alice's curtain dress until I found what I was looking for. My best suit, blue of course, would match Alice's dress perfectly. I set the suit down on my bed and started looking through the drawers in my wardrobe for a hat. I at last settled for my favorite green hat with pink ribbon.

"This will be an unforgettable night," I sighed to myself.

**Alice's POV:**

What to wear? In half an hour my escort, whoever he may be, will come to meet me. There is only one man in that hall that I need to impress and that's Tarrant. No doubt he'll be wearing his favorite hat. I found a sky blue dress with a lace neckline and a pink sash.

"Perfect!" I cried. I put it on and wore the white boots I had worn to my "engagement" party. I walked over to my dressing table and took my blue and black striped gloves. After sliding them onto my hands I reached for the pearl necklace my mother gave me before we arrived at Lord Ascot's estate. It was gone! I now remember I left it in my other room, which was now Tarrant's. I scowled. There was a knock at my door. I glanced at the clock on my wall. 6:00! I opened the door and grinned. There stood Tarrant Hightopp in his best blue suit and, of course, his favorite green hat.

"You look stunning, as always, Ms. Kingsleigh," he smiled. I took his hand and he led me to the banquet hall. We walked in silence. Every once in a while I'd glance at our intertwined fingers and smiled. I couldn't help thinking this is the way it should be. Not Tarrant escorting me hand in hand but just walking hand in hand, together. I turned and looked at him, staring hard, trying to see what he was hiding behind that concentrated stare. Unexpectedly, he turned and stared back.

"Yes, Alice?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, "What are you thinking of, Tarrant?" He remained silent. Then there was something I'd never really noticed until now. Tarrant is extremely handsome. His high cheek bones added a shadow to his face that made him look eerie, but when he smiled it had a good looking quality that made him hard to resist. I sighed. Tarrant smiled down at me as we approached the banquet hall. Another thing I've never really noticed is that he's very tall. About a head taller than me, not including his hat. He pushed through the door to the large hall. Everyone was dancing. The Tweedles danced with each other. I couldn't help but laugh. When I turned to Tarrant he had offered his hand.

"May I have this dance, Alice?" he asked. I took his hand.

"I'd be delighted, Tarrant," I giggled. He led me to the dance floor.

"You look lovely, Cricket," he whispered. I giggled and blushed. I love it when he calls me Cricket. He's called me Cricket every day since I was six, when I first came to Underland. I lay my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. He rested his chin on the top of my head. I smiled as he held me tighter. When the song ended, he said he had to talk to Mirana. I stood by myself waiting for him to return when there was a tap on my shoulder. There stood Hamish Ascot.

Chapter 3: Love is a Preposterous Thing

**Alice's POV:**

"Hamish! What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"I was hunting in the woods when I fell down a hole. When I got through a door there was no one around. I saw the light coming from the castle so I followed it. I appear to have entered some kind of party," Hamish stopped. He looked me up and down and said, "You look lovely, Alice." As I tried to think of something to say back, Tarrant returned.

"Everything all right, Cricket?" he asked, "Who's this?" Hamish looked disgusted. McTwisp called Tarrant over and Hamish turned his attention to Tarrant's retreating back.

"What was that and why did he call you Cricket?" he asked, disgusted.

"The proper term is _who_ is that. That's Tarrant. He's my escort for tonight and he called me Cricket because we're very good friends. We have been ever since I was six. He's the reason why I told you I couldn't marry you. I love him," I sneered through gritted teeth. I started to walk away but Hamish took a tight hold on my arm.

"Let go of her you mangy cad!" Tarrant yelled, "Guards! Arrest this man for attempted assault to the lovely Miss Kingsleigh." My hero! I ran as far as I could from Hamish and into Tarrant's arms.

"Thank you Tarrant," I sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked my hair.

"Alice, I-" he started.

"Love is a preposterous thing, Alice! Remember that!" Hamish interrupted as he was dragged away by the white chessmen.

"What is he talking about, Cricket?" Tarrant asked. I jumped; I almost forgot he was there.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I whispered. Why can't I tell Tarrant the truth?

**Hatter's POV:**

Alice clung to me for what seemed like hours. I inhaled the sweet smell of her. She smelled of roses and chamomile tea, just like her dress. I held her tighter. I could feel her breathing deeply. My dear Alice.

"May I have your attention everyone?" Mirana asked from the front of the room. She had pulled to thrones to the platform. The two thrones that had sat in this hall many years ago when they had belonged to our parents. The banquet hall used to be the throne room when our parents ruled Underland. I wonder why she brought them out?

"This dinner is celebrating Alice Kingsleigh's return and her coronation as the heir to the throne in Underland!" she cried. A round of applause burst from the crowd. Alice walked to the front of the crowd and faced us. From behind her, Mirana placed a diamond tiara among her tangled blonde hair. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"She looks beautiful! You're a very lucky man, Tarrant," McTwisp said from beside me. I looked down at him and nodded.

"Alice, I love you. You can do it Tarrant," I whispered to myself. Alice stepped down and I offered my hand. She took it and I led her to the dance floor. We danced until the clock struck midnight and I led her up to her room.

"Thank you, Tarrant. For a night I'll never forget," she said. I nodded and bid her goodnight. Then I remembered I had something else to say.

"Alice!" I called.

"Yes, Tarrant?" she asked.

"I- I want to say congratulations, Princess," I said with a bow. She smiled and turned back to her room. Tarrant, you idiot! You had the chance! Oh, well, there's always tomorrow! Speaking of which, I needed a good night's sleep.

Chapter 4: You're Late Cricket!

**Alice's POV:**

I woke up late the next morning. I had the craziest dream. At the dinner last night, Mirana crowned me princess and I danced with Tarrant all night. When I heard a knock on the door, I jumped out of bed to answer it.

"Good morning, Cricket," Tarrant said warmly. I smiled. "Tea is at noon."

"Can I ask you a question, Tarrant?" I asked. He nodded. "Am I a princess?" He smiled.

"Yes, Cricket. I've been sent to wake you up. I'm going to be out all day but I'll be back by noon for tea," he explained.

"Thank you Tarrant," I said. He bowed and walked down the stiars. I'm never going to get used to that. I opened my wardrobe and pulled on a pale blue dress with long, white-laced sleeves. Who knows? Maybe tea will go well today. I still couldn't find my mother's necklace. I shook it off and walked downstairs.

"Alice!" someone called behind me. I turned to see Mirana walking towards me, hands raised in the air.

"Yes, Mirana?" I asked.

"What are you doing today at noon?" she asked. I bit my lip.

"I have plans with Tarrant for tea. I'm available before then," I explained. She nodded.

"I'm cooking for a shelter in Snud, Underland. I would be honored if you'd accompany me in the kitchen," she explained. I agreed and we walked to the kitchen off the entrance hall. This was the very kitchen where March had thrown pea soup and salt at me and where I was returned to my original size. We sat at the counter for hours. I looked at the clock. 12:15! I'm late!

"I'm sorry Mirana but I have to go. I'm late!" I cried. I ran out the doors.

"Hurry Alice!" she called after me. Of course Tarrant had to choose the courtyard on the far side of the castle! I picked up my skirt and ran faster. Why did he make the skirt so long? I arrived at the gates of the far courtyard. In the middle of the grass, looking rather bored was Tarrant.

"Tarrant!" I called. As I ran toward him his face lit up.

**Hatter's POV:**

Alice ran toward me, smiling. How I love her smile. When she got to me, I hugged her.

"You're late, Cricket!" I said. She let go of me and stood back. There was flour all over her face. A gloved hand protruded from my jacket and wiped the flour from her face. She giggled.

"I'm so sorry. I was helping Mirana cook for a shelter in Snud, and I lost track of time! Forgive me?" she explained.

"Always," I answered. I took her hand and led her to the blanket in the field. We sat down and I handed her a cup of tea.

"Chamomile! This is-"

"Your favorite kind of tea," I finished. She blushed. She's so cute. Alice moved closer and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and she dropped her cup. What did I do? I dropped my arm and stood up. I started to walk back to the castle.

"Tarrant? Where are you going?" she asked. I stopped. I ignored her and kept walking. It was a stupid thing to do. She was probably just tired. And I tried to make a move. I'm such an idiot. I could feel my eyes change color. I pushed through the door and rushed to the nearest mirror. Blue, again. Why do they only turn blue when I'm upset with Alice? Oh, well. I trudged up the stairs and walked in my room. I flopped onto my bed and let myself heave an enormous sigh. I messed things up with Alice…again. How could I be so stupid? Someone knocked on my door but I was too upset to answer it.

"Tarrant? Are you okay?" It was Alice.

"Get out," I said.

"But-"

"I said get out, Alice," I interrupted.

"Tarrant, please. I just want to talk to you," she said.

"OUT!" I yelled. A permanent look of terror was implanted on her face. She ran from the room like a Jubjub bird was chasing her. What have I done? She'll never want to talk to me again. I sunk back onto my bed and cried. I was crying so hard I didn't notice Mally entering the room.

"Hatter what have you done? Scared Alice to death, you did! Poor thing is up in her tower crying," she told me. Now I felt even worse. I made her cry? I'm such a screw up!

"Is she okay? I have to apologize and…and tell her the truth," I muttered.

"She's fine. Tell her how much you love her, Tarrant," Mally suggested. I smiled and nodded. We both left the room and I climbed the stairs again to Alice's tower. I raised my hand to knock on the door but I hesitated.

"Maybe I should just…let her cool down" I said, turning. Mally stabbed her needle sword into my shoulder.

"Ow! Ok, ok, I'll talk to her!" I cried. I knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in," she sniffed. I took off my hat and walked in.

Twirling the long ribbon between two fingers, I said, "I'm sorry, Cricket. I was just upset that I ruined everything today. Please forgive me!" I was literally on my knees. I love her so much I can't stand for her to be mad at me.

"Of course I forgive you! You're my best friend and nothing will change that!" she said. She hugged me. Best friend. That's all she wants, to be just friends. But, I want much more than that.

**Alice's POV:**

_"If only Tarrant knew how I really felt,"_ I thought as he hugged me. I have to tell him!

"Tarrant, I-"

"Alice, look out!" He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to the ground. I looked up and there she was. Iracebeth of Crims riding the Jabberwocky.

Chapter 5: We Have to Rescue Alice!

**Hatter's POV:**

"Alice, run! I'll hold her off!" I yelled. Alice stayed right where she was standing.

"Alice! NOW!" I yelled.

"No! I'm not going any where without you!" she yelled back. I took her hands.

"Alice, please! I'll be fine! It's you I'm worried about. Please, Alice get somewhere safe," I pleaded. Alice ran from the room. I took a sword from the wall and ran at Iracebeth.

"Down with the bloody big head!" I yelled. I ran down the staircase and she broke through the window.

"Off with his head!" she cried. The Jabberwocky followed suit and cornered me.

"Iracebeth you've tried to behead me once and you won't do it again!" I said.

"Get off of me! Stayne I swear I will have your freedom for this!" someone screamed. I whipped around. Stayne had Alice slung over his shoulder and was walking her to the Jabberwocky.

"Put the lass down Stayne, or you'll be regretting it," I ordered. He backhanded me and I hit the ground. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Alice being held captive on the back of the Jabberwock.

_ Alice. Alice. Alice._

"Alice! We have to rescue Alice!" I yelled as I sat up in bed. Mirana was sitting next to me.

"Calm yourself, Tarrant. There's nothing we can do," she said. No. There must be something. Disregarding my sister's order I got out of bed. I ran down the stairs and broke the glass case holding the vorpal sword.

"Tarrant! What are you doing?" Mirana cried at the top of the stairs. I took the Vorpal sword from the case.

"Rescuing the woman I love. I'll have her back by sundown!" I called back. I ran to the make shift dog house Alice had built for the Bandersnatch. I opened the door slowly. When he saw me he growled.

"Easy, boy. We need to find Alice. The Red Queen took her. Here," I pulled out Alice's necklace, "lead me to her." I jumped on his back, Vorpal sword in hand, and he ran off towards Salazen Grum. My last experience in Salazen Grum was almost deadly. I was a prisoner to be beheaded until Chessur thought of an excellent plan. We arrived at the gates of Salazen Grum just in time. Alice was at the concrete block, due for a beheading.

Chapter 6: My Hero! Alice's POV:

He should be here by now! The Queen has her little imp come and take me away and now she's beheading me? I'd think that Tarrant would be here by now!

"Let the girl go!" I heard. I looked toward the gates and there stood Tarrant. Iracebeth dropped the axe she was holding in shock. When it hit the concrete it echoed around the empty courtyard. With every step he took, the Jabberwocky got more and more fierce. At last it snapped! The Jabberwocky pulled hard at its bindings and the chain broke away from the wall. It lunged at Tarrant.

"Tarrant look out!" I screamed. Tarrant calmly turned to the Jabberwocky and cut off its head. Oh my God. He did not just do that. What he did next truly shocked me.

"I have been given the honor to kill you Iracebeth but I wont do that. I'm a simple man and this goes against my being. If you please come with me, our sister will determine your punishment. Go. Now," he ordered. I've never seen him so…demanding. He's right, he is a simple man but I'd never ask him to put himself in danger for me. Iracebeth went with the guards Tarrant brought.

"Alice! Are you okay?" he asked. He almost sounded…scared. I nodded. I felt fine. He cut me from the handcuffs and I hugged him.

"My hero," I breathed. Why is it that every time I'm around him I can't breathe? I get it now. The reason I came back was to tell Tarrant I love him!

"Tarrant-" I started.

"No time! We can talk later. I have to get you back safely," he explained. He whistled and the Bandersnatch appeared. Tarrant jumped on and offered his hand. I took it and jumped on behind him.

"The fastest way to get back from here is to jump over the ravine. I'll go first, then the Bandersnatch, then you. I promise I'll catch you," he said sincerely. I nodded. Tarrant jumped and whistle for the Bandersnatch to follow suit. He gestured with his hand for me to jump too. I stepped back and took a running leap. I jumped across the ravine but didn't make it across.

Chapter 7: Madly

**Hatter's POV:**

Alice jumped. When she started flailing and swinging her arms around I panicked. I threw out my hand and she grabbed it. My feet slid toward the edge and I dug my heels into the dirt.

"Alice! Don't let go!" I cried.

"Why not?" she yelled, out of anger.

"Because I love you! I don't know what I would do without you!" I cried. I was literally crying. I was holding onto her life with every fiber of my being. Life is heavy.

"Pull your self together and pull me up!" she yelled. How could she be so insensitive? I just told her what I've wanted to say for fourteen years. I pulled her up and she was covered in dirt and tears. I pulled her close. Whether she loved me or not, my feelings will never change.

"Tarrant?" she asked, her voice muffled by my chest.

"Yes, Cricket?" I replied. I could feel my eyes changing color. They were probably a deep purple.

"Why did you tell me not to let go?" she asked. She didn't hear me when I was holding onto her. She was still shaking.

I stroked her beautiful long blonde hair and whispered, "I think you know the answer to that, Cricket." She looked up.

"Why are your eyes purple?" she asked.

"The same reason I begged you not to let go," I whispered back, "I love you, Alice." Her face lit up at those four words. She beamed up at me. I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. She seemed surprised at first but she got used to it and melted into me. When we broke apart she had this look on her face that made it look like she was dreaming. She placed her hand on my cheek.

"Is it true, Tarrant? Are you in love with me?" she asked, practically star struck.

"Madly," I whispered. She kissed me again.

" I love you, too," she said, and I held her tighter.

"Come on, Cricket. Let's go home," I suggested. She nodded in agreement and straddled the Bandersnatch behind me and we rode off.

"I found her! She's okay!" I called as we walked into the entrance hall, hand in hand. Everyone rushed from his or her various locations to make sure Alice was okay. Mirana winked at us with a knowing smile and Alice blushed. She is so cute. The Tweedles were the first to greet us. They forced Alice's hand from mine and shook her opposite hands vigorously. Mally was next and jumped on Alice's shoulder. I smiled. The two were a perfect pair. Best friends. The Queen and Alice how ever were more like sisters. They walked, talked, danced, cooked, and who knows what else together. They were practically inseparable. McTwisp came after, offering her all his services.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I have everything I need," she said, stroking my arm. She took me by surprise so I jumped. She whispered an apology. I nodded.

"I'm fine," I whispered back. She was offered to go horseback riding with Mirana. Reluctantly, she accepted and went off to the stables.

"Well its about time," Mally said, as she was climbing onto my shoulder. She playfully poked me with her "sword" and laughed.

"Fourteen years, Mally," I said, wiping away the blood on my neck. It was getting dark so I decided to go up to bed. Before turning in, I decided to say goodnight to Alice. I raised my hand to knock and remembered she wasn't here. I walked back down to my room and took off my jacket and hat. I sat at my sewing table. I make hats when I'm bored. _Alice. _Red, green, what color? _Alice. _Blue it is. _Alice. _Maybe white. _Alice_. With blue ribbon!_ Alice. _I'll give it to Alice. _Alice, Alice, Alice. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? I finished the hat and lay down on my bed. I sat bolt upright when someone knocked on my door.

"Tarrant?" came a soft voice. "I know its late but, can I come in?"

"Of course, Alice," I said opening the door. She came in and sat down. I grabbed the hat I made her and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she giggled. I put the hat on her head. It was snow white with a pale blue ribbon tied near the brim, just like my favorite hat. She turned around and kissed me.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Just like you," I whispered back. "Oh! That reminds me." I stood up and took the roses from my workshop table.

"I forgot to give these to you the other day," I said, handing her the flowers. She blushed and took them from me. I lay down on my bed and Alice lay down next to me. She yawned and laid her head on my chest. Within minutes, we were both asleep.

**Alice's POV:**

When I woke up the next morning I was shocked to find a sleeping Tarrant next to me. I picked my head up off his chest to check the clock on the wall. 8:30. It was still kind of early so I tried to go back to sleep. I couldn't fall asleep. That's what was weird about me. When I wake up, I can't fall asleep again. I tried to get up without waking Tarrant. I don't think he knew I fell asleep with him. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slowly got up.

"Alice?" Tarrant croaked. His eyes were a golden color. I've seen that color before. It was his "Don't bug me I just woke up" color. I smiled. He's so unique.

"Yes?" I squeaked. I hope he wont get angry that I'm still here.

"Where are you going?" he asked, disappointed. So he did know I was here! He was disappointed I was leaving. Interesting.

"I thought I'd get up. Once I wake up, I can't fall asleep again," I replied. He nodded and got up. I left so he could get dressed. I walked up to my own room. McTwisp was standing outside, knocking on the door.

"Can I help you McTwisp?" I asked.

"Alice! I was sent to wake you up. Why aren't you in your room?" he asked. I blushed.

"It's a long story," I whispered. I asked him to leave and told him I'd be down to breakfast in a minute. He nodded and headed down the stairs. I went into my room and pulled on a simple white dress. I reached over to my dressing table for- oh no. I left my hat in Tarrant's room! I forced some white sandals on my feet and walked out the door. On the way down the stairs I bumped into, who else, Tarrant. He was holding my hat.

"Forget something, Cricket?" he chuckled, placing the hat on my head.

"Thank you," I replied, and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and offered his hand. I took it and he lead me down to breakfast.

"Alice, you look adorable," Mirana said as we walked in. I winced. I _hated_ people telling me I was adorable.

"Thank you," I said. I sat down in a chair next to Tarrant. He smiled at me the whole time we were at breakfast.

"Forgive me Alice, Mirana, I must be going. I have a few orders I need done by noon," he said as he got up from the table. He kissed me goodbye and left only Mirana and I at the table.

"So, Alice. Where were you this morning? I came in to get you for an early morning ride but I found your bed made and untouched," she asked, curiously. I tried to think of an excuse. What am I thinking? I can't lie to my best friend!

"You want the truth?" she nodded. "Don't get mad. I was with Tarrant. I went in to tell him good night and I fell asleep," I said, speaking a mile a minute. Mirana just laughed.

"Oh, Alice. I could never be mad. You and my brother make an amazing couple. You will last a while, I can tell," she explained. I smiled. We both finished breakfast and got up from the table. I asked someone who was standing by what the date was.

"Today is Grivlick day, your Highness," she said. Grivlick day is the day before the Frabjous day. My coronation as Queen of Underland is on the Frabjous day, or, tomorrow.

Chapter 8: A King?

**Hatter's POV:**

Who knew hatting the future queen would be so hard? Well, I'm not really hatting her because that would be easy. I'm actually _crowning _her. I had to melt silver and encrust the crown with sapphire. This was going to be a long day.

"I'm never making another crown in my life," I complained, handing the silver masterpiece to Mirana. She cradled the crown in her hand like it was a child.

"Don't be silly, Tarrant. It's beautiful," she replied.

"Beautiful crown for a beautiful girl," I said. She laughed.

"You really are in love this time," she smiled. I nodded. She smiled and sent me on my way. I headed up to my room and tried to hide my excitement best I could. Alice would be crowned Queen of Underland tomorrow. She was to be the Blue Queen. In my opinion, Alice would be the best queen Underland will ever have. When she becomes queen she has to take a king. If only she'd choose me.

**Alice's POV:**

I was awakened from my daydream by a knock on my door.

"Alice? May I come in?" it was Mirana. I said yes and she entered the room with her hands behind her back.

"What are you holding behind your back?" I asked, leaning to the left to see what she had. She grinned and pulled out something silver. A crown. A silver crown encrusted with the most beautiful stones I've ever seen.

"It was made for your coronation. Isn't it beautiful?" she asked in awe. I nodded. Much to my disappointment, she told me I couldn't wear it until my coronation tomorrow night. When I found out who made it, I would definitely thank them. Mirana left with the crown and I sit on the window seat. Maybe I'll go riding. Of course, with my luck, as soon as I thought that it started to rain.

_Drip, drip, drip. _The rain pattered against the stained windowpane. _Drip, drip, drip._ I rested my chin on my left hand and watched the rain become heavier. There was another knock on my door.

"Come in," I sighed. Footsteps approached and a broad, blistered hand came to rest on my shoulder.

"You alright Cricket?" Tarrant asked. He stroked my shoulder and I nodded.

"More importantly, are you alright? What happened to your hands?" I asked, taking them in mine.

"Nothing. Just, metalworking, welding. It's not a problem," he said hurriedly.

"Oh, but it is. You've burnt your hands! Come with me," I demanded, pulling him downstairs. Surprisingly, he didn't protest or pull his hand from mine. I led him to the kitchen and he leaned against the counter in front of the cauldron.

"Burning potion, burning potion," I muttered. He grinned. I smiled back and filled the pot with ice water.

As I was adding sugar and cream, he asked me, "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" The color drained from my face. I never really thought about it until now.

"I guess so. I mean, I've never ruled a country before. This is all so new to me," I sighed. I spat into the cauldron and poured it into a bowl. I slid the bowl toward Tarrant.

"Just let your hands soak in that for a minute or so," I told him. He nodded. After two minutes, he pulled his hands out and wiped them on his jacket. When he put them on my shoulders, they were blister-free.

"I think you'll make a great queen," he whispered.

"Thank you Tarrant," I whispered back. I turned around and hugged him. I haven't told him I need to take a king. I guess I'll tell him tomorrow.

Of course during dinner, Mirana had to bring up the subject of taking a king. She gave me a list of eligible men in Underland. The worst thing about it was, Tarrant wasn't on it. To see his face when she finished the list and he wasn't on it was terrifying. His eyes turned a hazel color rimmed in red. He got up from the table, up-ending both our plates. Without asking to be excused, I got up as well and ran up to my room. Which is where I am now. I walked past Tarrant's room and heard sobbing. I can't believe she would bring that up in front of him. I was given the task to choose three from the list. I didn't know any of them. I decided to go back down, apologize, and fight for Tarrant. He is one of the most respected men in Underland, after all. And I love him.

**Hatter's POV:**

There had to be a way to stop thinking about her. She _will_ choose someone on the given list. How could she not fight?

**Alice's POV:**

"Mirana, how can you do this to me?" I asked, storming into her room without an invitation. She, like I was before, stared out the window, watching the rain.

"I love Tarrant more than my own life and I won't stand not to be with him!" I was shaking, I was so angry.

"You're right, Alice," she whispered.

"Of course I'm- did you just say I was right?" I asked. She nodded.

"I-I don't understand," I stammered.

"You and Tarrant deserve each other. It's not my place to be ruining such a good relationship. I'm afraid you must take a king," she said, frowning. I can't believe this. I passed Tarrant's room again to hear sobbing. I raised my hand to knock but thought again. He may not want to talk right now. A hot tear rolled down my cheek as I climbed the stairs to my tower. _Good night, Tarrant._ I thought to myself.

**Hatter's POV:**

I woke up fully clothed. Toda was the day. The day my Alice would become Queen of Underland. Today, she would take a king and I had no power over it. The coronation was moved to this afternoon. As the hour drew nearer, Mirana came to my room. I straightened my tie and I told her to come in. She told me Alice would have to choose a king after all.

Chapter 9: A Surprising Choice

**Alice's POV:**

As I was dressed in my finest blue dressed, I wished Tarrant were with me. I could almost hear him saying, "You can do it, Cricket. You'll make the finest Queen Underland has seen in years." Another tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped the tear from my face when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and there stood McTwisp.

"Alice!" he said, his foot thumping nervously, "It's time." I followed him to the garden tea tables. A large platform was in the place of the tables and there was plenty of room for civilians to stand. I stood to the side. This was nerve racking enough without the thought of Tarrant not being here. About ten minutes later, all the inhabitants of Underland filled in the empty space in front of me. Here goes nothing!

**Hatter's POV:**

I watched as group by group, people started entering the area where Alice was to become Queen from my bedroom window. I couldn't stand to see her choose another man over me. I saw Mirana hurrying up to the castle. The ceremony was about to start! Why was she coming up to the castle? My question was answered a minute later.

**Alice's POV:**

Mallymkun, McTwisp, Chessur, Absolem, and March. They were all there. The only one missing was Tarrant. Where could he possibly be?

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mirana called from behind me. "By the power vested in me, I present Alice Kingsleigh with a crown, compliments of Tarrant Hightopp, and call her Queen Alice of Underland!" The crowd cheered. After swearing in all my power to protect Underland, Mirana called for the men suitable for kingship to step forward. One was a man I recognized from McTwisp's neighborhood, one was a former server in the White Queen's court until she stepped down, and one, was Lord Hamish Ascot. I choked when I saw Hamish. I didn't know whom to choose! Definitely not Hamish. Though I didn't know the other two, I was about to pick Bill, McTwisp's neighbor, when a fourth man stepped forward.

"I believe I have a chance Your Majesty," he said sweeping his tall hat from his head, revealing wild orange hair. I turned to Mirana and nodded, trying to hide my excitement.

"Tarrant Hightopp, step forward," Mirana, demanded. Tarrant walked up the stairs to the platform. I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. The audience cheered and Tarrant was "crowned" king. He didn't want to wear the crown; he preferred his top hat. Mirana presented us as Queen Alice Hightopp and King Tarrant Hightopp. Who says fairytales don't come true?

Epilogue

**Hatter's POV:**

"Cricket!" I called, coming through the entrance hall. My wife, Alice, ran towards me, leaving her queen-like behaviors in the room she came from. She jumped into my outstretched arms and kissed me.

"I've missed you!" she said. I just returned from a journey to the Outlands to make sure Iracebeth and Stayne stayed in their rightful place. I came back with a few scars and scratches but hey, I'm still in one piece!

"Daddy!" came a little voice from the other room. Little Daniel ran toward us with outstretched arms. He was quite fast for age four. I picked him up and tousled his messy orange hair.

"And where's Riley?" I asked. As if on cue, Riley walked in from her afternoon ride. She took off her riding helmet and her long blonde hair fell to her shoulders. She looked so much like her mother did at thirteen.

"Dad!" she yelled. She ran over and joined the group. At last; one happy family. This is my fairytale come true.

15


End file.
